7 Años Y No Puedo Olvidarte
by Gabriela Canales
Summary: Han pasado 7 años desde que ella se fue, desde esa llamada de la sociedad de almas no la he vuelto a ver…Y ahí estaba, la persona que me devolvía la sonrisa, con la que me sentía bien y alegre, la que detuvo la lluvia en mi interior, la que…extrañaba tanto. Ichiruki -One-shot-


**Hola de nuevo! Les vengo con otro fictic 100% ichiruki! Bueno eso siempre….pero igual espero que les guste, agradezco a los reviews, en serio me levantan el ánimo para escribir xD bueno ya no les quitare más tiempo, ya sé que quieren leer, espero y les guste ^^**

**PD: a mitad de la historia hay contenido lemon, es primera vez que escribo un lemon, es corto pero lemon es lemon xD**

**Desclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece…por desgracia, todos los personajes así como el anime perteneces a tite kubo/troll – sama yo solo soy una fanática loca, ok no tanto, que escribe fictics ichiruki para su gusto

Han pasado 7 años desde que ella se fue, desde esa llamada de la sociedad de almas no la he vuelto a ver…

**Sociedad de almas**

-Que has dicho nii-sama?

-suspiro- podrás volver al mundo de los vivos, me las he arreglado para conseguir tu estancia permanente en el mundo humano…

-es…en serio? No, estas bromeando? – dijo en shock pero a la vez emocionada

-para que bromearía con algo así –dijo en tono serio – bueno, ve a preparar tus cosas, podrás volver mañana –dijo mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa pero así como apareció de rápido la borro volviendo a su rostro serio y frío con el que solía ser

-mañana!? –expreso con emoción en su voz

- sí, mañana – dijo volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio - ´puedes irte, rukia – le dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir en unos papeles

-gracias por todo nii-sama –hizo una reverencia, luego salió de la oficina de byakuya para dirigirse a la mansión kuchiki para preparar sus cosas para su partida, una vez entro al lugar empezó a prepararse para su partida, no se percató que detrás de ella estaba alguien parado observándola

-ichiro que haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el patio jugando

-es que…me aburrí, luego te vi entrar con prisa y quería saber que ocurría –dijo el chico acercándose a donde se encontraba rukia

-no pasa nada cariño de hecho, son buenas noticias –decía rukia con una sonrisa

-buenas noticias? Cuáles mami? – decía el niño de 6 años con una cara de alegría

-bueno…mañana conocerás a tu padre – rukia le sonreía al pensar en ver a ichiro con su padre

-en serio mami? Pero…por eso empacas? – ichiro apuntaba a una mochila que tenía a su lado

-si por eso es mi niño – dijo mientras desordenaba su cabello con la mano

-pero, y el tío byakuya no viene con nosotros? – preguntaba ichiro con un toque de tristeza pues el adoraba a su tío

-no, él tiene cosas que hacer aquí, así que no puede venir

-mami, y papá me va a querer?

-claro que sí, él te querrá y te dará todo su amor ya lo veras –le decía rukia a ichiro mientras este la abrazaba.

_**Al día siguiente….**_

Rukia e ichiro ya estaban en karakura, rukia se dirigía a la tienda de urahara por un gigai para ella, ichiro iba tomado de la mano con ella mientras observaba con curiosidad el mundo humano, rukia ya había llegado a la tienda y como siempre se encontró con ururu y jinta peleando la verdad esos dos nunca cambiaban

-ah kuchiki-san cuanto tiempo eh? –decía kisuke mientras tomaba té

-sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo

- y bueno, que se te ofrece?

-ah venia por un gigai ya que pasare un tiempo aquí –dijo rukia con una sonrisa

-oh ya veo, bueno no tardare –después kisuke volteo su vista a un chiquillo que se escondía detrás de rukia, al parecer era tímido –pensó- lo miro mejor y vio que tenía el pelo anaranjado y unos ojos idénticos a los de rukia, entonces se atrevió a preguntar- oye kuchiki-san

-si?

-dime, quien es ese niño? –dijo kisuke mientras le sonreía al niño que se ocultaba detrás de ella

-ah él es ichiro….mi hijo-dijo rukia alentando a ichiro a saludar a kisuke y que no fuera tímido

-hola…-dijo ichiro asomándose un poco, era demasiado tímido

-hola ichiro –kisuke sonrió- mucho gusto –dijo mientras extendía una mano esperando a que ichiro aceptara su saludo, para su sorpresa ichiro se acercó lentamente para aceptar su saludo, entonces lo pudo divisar bien, era idéntico a quién supuso que era su padre, luego de charlar un rato más , kisuke le dio a rukia su gigai, luego de que se lo pusiera se despidieron de kisuke, ichiro y rukia caminaron unas cuadras, la intención de rukia era ir a la casa de los kurosaki

-k-kuchiki-san? – una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ella, entonces la shinigami volteo su vista para ver a quien le llamaba, al voltear pudo ver quien era

-ishida-kun….-dijo rukia sorprendida

-qué alegría verte por aquí kuchiki-san – sonrió sinceramente- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veíamos, y dime cómo has estado todo este tiempo?

-he estado muy bien, gracias y tú?

-yo muy bien, y dime….vienes a ver a kurosaki?...

-bueno….si –dijo finalmente

-sabes, desde que te fuiste, el ya no es el mismo de antes, se ha vuelto más distante, serio y la verdad yo siento que el aun siente algo por ti…..el nunca dejo de…amarte…-dijo ishida con una sonrisa sincera y relajada

-e-en serio? –rukia estaba sorprendida por lo que le dijo uryu

-sí, no te miento, es la verdad –luego de eso uryu pudo ver algo que se escondía detrás de la pelinegra, al ver bien pudo ver a un niño de pelo anaranjado y ojos violetas que parecían ser azules a la ves – kuchiki-san…quien es él? –dijo ishida señalando al niño y a la vez dedicándole una sonrisa

-él es ichiro –dijo tomándole la mano a ichiro para darle confianza ya que era muy tímido, entonces el niño se dejó ver poniéndose al lado de su madre- es, mi hijo

-mucho gusto ichiro – dijo uryu haciendo lo mismo que hizo urahara, darle la mano en forma de saludo

-hola….-logro decir ichiro

-es muy tímido verdad –uryu se dirigió a rukia

-sí, pero luego de que tome confianza se le quitara –dijo la shinigami

-sí, de hecho se parece mucho a su padre – dijo uryu mirando a ichiro

-lo sé, eso mismo me digo cuando lo miro…..me recuerda mucho a él –dijo rukia con una sonrisa

-es cierto, oye ichiro soy uryu ishida pero puedes decirme tío uryu –dijo uryu despeinando su cabeza con una mano, la verdad es que a uryu le agradaba ese niño, lo veía muy tierno

-t-tío uryu….e-en serio?

-sí, puedes llamarme así, y cuando necesites un amigo aquí estaré yo –dijo ishida alegremente

-c-claro…-dijo ichiro sonriendo- tío uryu –dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

-exacto, bueno –miro a rukia- kuchiki-san me tengo que ir tengo algunos pendientes –se disculpó uryu

-no te preocupes, nos vemos luego eh?- luego de eso se despidieron, rukia caminaba con ichiro de la mano hasta que pasaron por un parque – mami puedo ir allí?-decía el niño mientras señalaba al parque, rukia lo pensó un momento –está bien, pero solo será un rato sí? Recuerda que te presentare a tu padre –decía rukia mientras se posicionaba a la altura del pequeño – sí, sí gracias mami – después de eso rukia metio su mano en su mochila para sacar algo – ten ichiro, me lo dio urahara para que jugaras –dijo rukia dándole un balón de futbol, ichiro se emocionó por el regalo y fue al parque para estrenar su nuevo juguete, por otro lado rukia se sentó en una banca, ya estando ahí pensaba en como presentarle a ichiro a ichigo…..

_**Mientras que en otro lado con ichigo**_

Iba caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles de karakura , eran cerca de las 3:15 de la tarde, el día estaba soleado así que me dispuse a salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, últimamente no me sentía bien, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse, ahora tenía 28 años de edad trabajaba como arquitecto profesional, la paga es buena no me quejo, tengo un buen departamento, por decirlo casi todos los lujos, pero nada de eso llena ese vacío que siento dentro de mí, solo una personan puede llenar ese lugar en mí interior, pero…._**no está aquí.**_

Me detuve cerca de un parque, decidí entrar para poder sentarme en una banca y despejar mi mente, caminaba entre la gente y en un lugar pude divisar a un niño jugando con un balón de futbol, parecía tener entre lo años de edad, pero algo muy profundo de mí decía que me acercara a ese pequeño, así que me acerque, jugar un poco no me haría daño –pensó- cuando ya estuvo frente del niño decidió hablarle –hola…-dijo ichigo, el niño lo volteo a ver y lo saludo también junto con una sonrisa- oye, quieres jugar conmigo? –dijo el niño, por alguna razón con ichigo se sentía en confianza –claro –dijo ichigo acercándose – y dime, cómo te llamas pequeño?-dijo ichigo poniéndose a la altura de el – me llamo ichiro –dijo contento – ichiro…..me gusta-dijo ichigo, luego de esa pequeña conversación empezaron a jugar con el balón, pasaron unos 10 minutos desde que empezaron a jugar, entonces ichigo se atrevió a preguntar- oye, ichiro…-ichiro lo volteo a ver- d-donde están tus padres?

-ah, mi mamá está sentada en una banca cerca de aquí –dijo el niño con una sonrisa

-y tu padre? –preguntó ichigo, ya que se le hacía raro que el niño no lo mencionara, quizás su mamá era madre soltera o algo así

-ah pues, vinimos a este lugar para verlo –respondió ichiro – oye, ven! Quiero que conozcas a mi mamá –dijo el niño mientras le tomaba la mano a ichigo y lo guiaba

-claro-dijo ichigo, socializar un poco no haría daño –pensó- después de eso, corrió a donde supuse estaba su madre, fije mi mirada en los otros niño que jugaban en el parque, la verdad es que hubiera querido tener un hijo.

-mami! Mami! –Grito ichiro –hice un nuevo amigo –expresó ichiro con emoción

-en serio? Dime, quién es? –rukia le sonrió a su hijo

-mira, haya esta –dijo ichiro señalando a un chico de cabellera anaranjada que se acercaba poco a poco, rukia quedo en shock al verlo

-ah, mucho gusto –dijo ichigo luego poso su mirada en la chica y se sorprendió de ver quien era, estaba inmóvil, estático, no podía creer que era ella, su respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de su corazón, se sentía feliz de volver a verla..

-r-rukia…-logro decir ichigo, pues por la emoción y los nervios apenas y podía hablar

-i-ichigo…..

**Flash back**

_**7 años antes….**_

Ichigo se encontraba leyendo plácidamente en su cuarto, hasta que alguien lo interrumpe tocando su puerta

-oye ichigo, quieres salir un rato –una rukia aburrida entro a la habitación de ichigo

-no quiero salir…-dijo ichigo volviendo a su lectura

-vamos ichigo solo será un rato –decía rukia sentándose a un lado de la cama en donde ichigo estaba recostado

-ya te dije que no, no tengo ganas de salir –reclamó ichigo

-eres un aguafiestas, mejor veré si renji me acom…paña-rukia sintió que era abrasada por detrás

-no quiero salir porque quiero estar aquí contigo – le susurro ichigo al oído de la shinigami

-lo hubieras dicho antes –dijo rukia volteándose a verlo, entonces ichigo deposito un tierno beso en los labios de la shinigami lo que la hizo estremecerse, entonces rukia se volteo para acomodar sus brazos detrás del chico, entonces el beso se profundizó, ichigo empezó a acariciarle la espalda y a atraerla más a él, el aire les faltaba por lo que los hizo separarse, rukia se acomodó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, entonces se inclinó y volvió a unir sus labios con los del el chico, ichigo seguía acariciando la espalda de la shinigami y con la otra mano decidió acariciar su abdomen por lo que subió un poco la blusa de la pelinegra, para rukia ese contacto quemo por lo que le sacó un pequeño gemido que para ichigo fue como música para sus oídos, el peli-naranja se volteo quedando arriba de la pelinegra, volvió a besarla en los labios para luego bajar a su cuello, y así estuvieron hasta que la ropa empezó a incomodar, entonces ichigo con cuidado fue quitando prenda por prenda a rukia, ichigo hizo lo mismo hasta que los dos quedaron en las mismas circunstancias-etto…si no q-quieres hacer esto…-dijo ichigo pero al instante rukia lo interrumpió – solo hazlo! Si no quisiera hacerlo ya te hubiera pegado idiota! –reclamó rukia, entonces ichigo sonrió, la tomo por las caderas y lentamente se fue adentrando a ella, para rukia no pasó desapercibido el dolor, pero poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo, entonces ichigo empezó con las embestidas, eran lentas y suaves, tanto ichigo como rukia se sentían en el cielo por ese momento, luego ichigo volvió a besar a la pelinegra aumentando un poco la fuerza de las embestidas, lo que hizo que a rukia le sacara gemidos que se perdieron en la boca de ichigo, el peli-naranja aumento la velocidad en cada embestida sintiendo como poco a poco llegaban al clímax, una vez el tan ansiado orgasmo apareció, ichigo mordió a rukia en el labio acompañado de un gemido de ella, cuando recuperaron el aliento se dispucieron a dormir pues habían quedado agotados, pero para los dos ese sería un día que no quisieran olvidar.

Pues ichigo y rukia ya habían formalizado su relación hace un año, ya eran novios si se podía decir…

**Una semana después**

El teléfono de rukia empezó a sonar, lo observo y vio que eran ordenes de que regresara a la sociedad de almas, pero no cualquier orden de ir y venir, no, estas decían que tenía que quedarse en la sociedad de almas, no podía volver por un tiempo por lo que eso entristeció a rukia, ya no podría estar con ichigo, no sabía con exactitud cuándo volvería al mundo humano. Ichigo entro al cuarto donde se encontraba rukia, el vio que ella tenía un semblante triste y estaba cabizbaja observando su celular sentada en la cama de él, se acercó a ella y se agacho para quedar frente a ella.

-oye, que tienes? Pasa algo? –pregunto ichigo en un tono preocupado

-i-ichigo..-rukia lo miro y se aferró a él en un abrazo, ichigo no comprendía la situación después escucho unos sollozos, rukia estaba llorando? Entonces ichigo la abrazo fuertemente- rukia que pasa? Me estas asustando –decía ichigo mientras ponía su cara en sus manos y hacia que lo viese.

-p-por qué lloras? Que pasa? –pregunto preocupado, le dolía ver a rukia en ese estado, tan frágil, tan vulnerable y triste

-m-me dieron ordenes d-de volver a-a la sociedad de a-almas –decía rukia hipando

-pero…por qué te pones así?

-lo que pasa es que no se…..no sé por…cuanto tiempo este allá, p-puede que sean días, semanas, meses, quizás años o tal vez…p-por s-siempre –lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras que a la vez se le escapó un sollozo

-lo dices en serio –cuando la oí decir eso, se me rompió el corazón, es posible que nunca la volviera a ver? Ese solo pensamiento podía conmigo, no quería que se fuera, la quería a mi lado siempre, no sé qué haría sin….sin, ella. Y así llego el día de su partida, me dolía tanto el alma verla partir, y antes de que se serrara el portal la escuche decir un "_Te Amo, Nunca Lo Olvides" _Como olvidarlo? Yo siempre esperaría por ella, siempre estaría ahí, esperándola, siempre habría un lugar en lo profundo de mi ser para ella y solo ella, luego de eso, me sentía vacío, deprimido, no quería hablar con nadie y así pase 7 años, aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera, tarde o temprano ella volvería, de eso estaba seguro.

**Fin Del Flash Back**

Y ahí estaba, la persona que me devolvía la sonrisa, con la que me sentía bien y alegre, la que detuvo la lluvia en mi interior, la que…_extrañaba tanto. _Sin pensarlo 2 veces ichigo corrió a abrazar a rukia, se sentía completo el volver a tenerla a su lado, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía en ese momento más que felicidad, inmensa felicidad.

-i-ichigo…y-yo ten..-pero rukia no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpida por ichigo

-shhh…calla, no digas nada…..te he extrañado, todo este tiempo te he extraño como nunca –me sentía feliz de volver a sentirla, tanta era mi felicidad de volverla a ver que unas lágrimas traicioneras se me escaparon y empecé a sollozar

-estas llorando? –pregunto ella

-s-solo es la emoción de volverte a ver –dije poniéndome de frente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con mi mano

-ichigo...t-tengo algo que decirte

-está bien, pero primero respóndeme esta pregunta, que haces aquí? Digo, te dejaron volver y estar aquí el tiempo que quieras o…solo por hoy?-se me quebró la voz en lo último que lo dije casi en un susurro

-no, nii-sama por fin pudo conseguirme un permiso especial que me permite la estancia permanente en el mundo humano

-eso significa que te quedaras?

-sí, me quedare, ya no me iré, también me permitieron ir y venir cuando quiera –sonrió- pero antes….tengo algo que decirte…

-claro que es? –pregunte

-bueno, una semana antes de que me fuera y te avisara sobre mi partida a la sociedad de almas, t-tú y y-yo….emm –se sonrojo y luego suspiro- tú y yo hicimos "_eso_" –entonces comprendí a que se refería, la verdad yo también me sonroje ante el recuerdo – después –continuo- una semana después me tuve que ir, y estando en la sociedad de almas me sentía mal, mareada, náuseas etc, y un mes después de mi partida descubrí que estaba….embarazada, y ese niño que ves ahí –señalo a ichiro que jugaba con el balón- es tu hijo –soltó, me sorprendió al principio pero luego sentí una gran felicidad dentro de mí, yo, ser padre? Este tenía que ser el mejor día de mi vida-decía ichigo en su mente-

-e-él es mi hijo? –volví l vista hacia ichiro de nuevo

-sí

-este es el mejor día que nunca tuve –solté con una gran sonrisa

-en serio? –dijo rukia con curiosidad

-claro, primero vuelves tú y luego descubro que tengo un hijo….como no estar feliz? –la volví a abrazar, ella me devolvió el abrazo

-me alegra escuchar eso- susurro en mi pecho

- querré a ichiro, le daré todo el amor que un niño pueda tener –entonces rukia se aferró aún más fuerte a mí – y dime, como tomo byakuya la noticia? –dije pues me asustaba que viniera detrás de mí para matarme

-al principio no lo tomo muy bien, pero cuando nació ichiro cambio de parecer, y ahora aunque no lo creas, él es muy cariñoso con ichiro –me asombro lo que dijo rukia, byakuya actuando así? Tendrá que verlo para creerlo, pero me aliviaba que no tuviera a un capitán detrás de mí

-wow eso me sorprende –dije en un susurro, permanecimos así por unos minutos, abrazados, sintiendo la respiración del otro, añoraba esa calidez que transmitía, su olor, su piel, es tan suave, su voz, toda ella –rukia-la llame para captar su atención .

-si?

-a-aún m-me amas? – me atreví a preguntar, necesitaba oír la respuesta

-qué? Ichigo no seas tonto, por supuesto que aún te amo – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-eso es todo lo que quería oír –susurre- yo también, aún te amo – dicho esto me incline para poder probar esos labios suyos otra vez, pero….alguien interrumpio

-mami! Quiero un helado –ichiro venia corriendo con emoción

-sí, claro mi niño, pero antes…ichiro recuerdas que vinimos a ver a tu padre? –rukia le pregunto a ichiro quien este se limitó a asentir – bueno, pues –me miro y suspiro- ichiro, él es tu padre –dijo señalándome

-él es mi papá? –decía el niño con mucha inocencia en su voz que lo hizo ver tierno

-sí, él es tu padre, anda ve a saludarlo –alentó a ichiro

Ichiro me miro y luego se fue acercándose lentamente hacia mí, pude ver que se parecía mucho a mí y tenía los ojos de rukia, eran idénticos a los de ella, después sin previo aviso ichiro acelero el paso hasta salir corriendo hacia mí, el literalmente se abalanzo hacia mí, yo lo abrase y en el acto grito "_Papi"_ mi corazón se encogió al oír eso, me sentía demasiado feliz, tenía a mi hijo en brazos, era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, luego lo levante sosteniéndolo en un brazo luego mire a rukia y la jale hacia mí, y abrace a las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, ahora tenía una familia, la mejor que pude pedir.

_Y así pasaron 7 años y no te pude olvidar_

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado este fictic, bueno creo que ya habiendo superado escribir ese pequeño lemon, podre escribir otro sin ningún problema….creo que esta vez me quedo largo….pero mejor para ustedes cierto? bueno nos leemos luego chao :D**


End file.
